


She has guts

by hiimnew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Female Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, possible trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimnew/pseuds/hiimnew
Summary: Toni thought her day of torment by Ty were gone but when he shows up again Toni doesn't know what to do. So she gets stronger and meet new people and get hurt along the way but when Rhodney is transferred closer to home and now leads the the group of people she met things change and maybe they become closer and some closer than others.Lets see how it plays out





	1. Ty is back

Toni stood outside a shop her bags at her feet as she stared down at her phone texting. It’s fall so Toni dressed a little warmer with black tights, light blue high waisted jean short, knee high black heeled boots and an oversized thick warm hoodie to keep out the cold and the light snow that had started to fall while she was shopping. Her long curly brown sugar coloured hair was down to her waist and she wore a tan beanie on top to keep her a little warmer as well, she has chocolate brown eyes with black and gold specks in them lined by thick dark lashes, full pouty lips and tawny skin with coffee coloured freckles across her face. It’s only been a few years since she finally escaped Ty and put him in prison and ten years since her parents passed away in a car crash leaving her orphaned at ten years old and in the care of the butler Jarvis and his wife Anna but the pair had also passed away when she was seventeen since then Toni has been on her own. Even alone Toni still had a few close friends like Happy, Pepper and Rhodney; her company which she has steered away from weapons for the most part besides helping SHEILD and the Military under a much closer eye. The sound of a motorcycle makes Toni lift up her head and in the direction of the motor. Toni sees and older version of a black ninja super bike with two riders on it, the female on the back and the male in front driving; the bike stopped and parked while the riders joined a small group at cafe in front of them. The group has about six people now that the two riders had joined them and were loudly chatting before Toni tuned them out and looked back at her phone opening the new message;

“Are you fucking with me!?” Toni said loudly glaring at the phone in her hands

“Hey babe” A voice says making Toni look up and over at the voice quickly

“Ty!?” Tony yelled stepping back quickly

“Surprised?” Ty said looming over his ex girlfriend smirking darkly at her

“Your supposed to be in jail” Tony yelled wide eyed her phone clutched to her chest

“Well not anymore” Ty said making a grab for her arm

“Don’t touch me!” Toni shrieked scrambling back away from him nearly falling on her ass

“Don’t you dare yell at me” Ty growled lowly grabbing her wrist painfully tight

“Let go” Toni growled back her other hand now gripping her other arm 

“Your coming back with me” Ty said and began dragging her down the sidewalk people scattering out of their way

“OW” Tony yelled in pain as he pulled her along leaving bruises in the shape of a hand

“Hey!” Someone yelled with was enough of a distraction for Toni to slip loose and bolt into the busy road nearly getting hit as she ran across and deep into an alley

Toni ran as fast as she could through the back alleys gripping her sore wrist looking for a safe spot to hide until Happy could come get her and take her back to his place for the night. It takes her a half hour before she finally takes shelter in a family run little dinner deep in the alleys to hide in their kitchen as she called up Happy who was there in record time by breaking the speeding laws to get to her. He bursts through the doors and wraps his jacket around her before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and lead her back to his car helping her into the passenger side and doing up her belt before sliding into the drivers seat. Happy doesn’t say anything as the first tears slip free and instead turns up the music as they drive away letting Toni cry as she curls up protecting her sore wrist as he drivers her back to his place. Happy is a few yers older than Toni and a good bit taller than her own five foot four stature being five foot eleven himself and double her size in weight and muscle being a bit on the larger side and well trained in boxing among other forms of martial arts taken them up as a hobby. Happy has pale skin with a few beauty marks, light blue eyes and strong cheek bones over slightly chubby cheeks, he has short light blonde buzzcut hair and wearing a winter army green jacket which Toni was now wearing, dark tighter fitting jeans, dark brown combat boots and a cream coloured turtle neck. When they reach Happy’s place Toni is dried eyed and walks side by side with him as they enter the building and leans on him when they get in the elevator and waits while he opens the apartment door before sitting down on his couch and staring at the black screen of the Tv thinking about how week she was at that moment. It’s then Toni decides no more she had been trying to be stronger but it wasn’t enough so now Toni wasn’t going to try anymore because she was stronger than this and she would prove it. 

Toni smiles at Happy when he passes her a bag of ice wrapped in a towel and places it gently on her wrist while Happy makes coffee. She pulls out her phone and begins aimlessly looking at her social media sites and then on to her designs and work emails and such before accepting the coffee and taking a sip. Happy leaves soon after they finish their coffees and goes to work as a hired bodyguard for important people, he won’t be back until sometime tomorrow so Toni was on her own. That night Toni doesn’t remember falling asleep but now it’s nine am and Toni gets up and pulls on her boots and leaves Happy a note before leaving his apartment and goes back to the streets arms wrapped around her as she walks back to the city centre while cold winds blow before they leave as well. Toni makes it to her favourite cafe this side of town and goes in shoulders relaxing at the warm air and she smells at the cashier as she orders her usual coffee and a small pastry for breakfast before she finds a seat in the back of the shop and slides into the plush chair and looks out the window. Theres snow on the ground a white blanket now covers the city and the skies are clear, peoples breath come out as little clouds while they walk down the streets on the way to work all dressed in clean clothes wearing big coats and office fashion. Toni thanks the teen who brings her the order before beginning to pick at the pastry and drinking her coffee finishing up with business emails and deals before she decides it’s time to leave and head home or work or somewhere, she was going somewhere. Toni decides to go home so off she goes in a taxi and once home Toni showers in hot water scrubbing away yesterday before finding some comfy baggy winter sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt to change into.

It’s another week at home and work before Toni decides to go out again maybe do some shopping or just hang out. Happy was working, Rhodney was working too have a meeting with other big shots in the military and Pepper was at work since Toni gave her the title of CEO at SI even though it’s still Toni’s company she just gave Pepper the run of the house. So with no-one to hang out with and work done Toni changes into some new clothes being a pair of dark skinny jeans, timber boot heels, a long sleeve black shirt with a oversized thick black hoodie on top and a black winter vest on top and finishes with a pair of fingerless gloves before she heads out. Toni didn’t feel like driving so she grabbed a taxi and was dropped off outside the square and began walking around looking at the Christmas decorations and the shop windows showing winter themes. Toni had been walking for a few minutes when she saw a woman with her two small children looking at a town shop window, Toni could tell they were struggling and approached them. Toni learned the woman’s husband had been KIA and since then she can barley keep up with the bills and working herself to death to support her kids so Toni takes down her address and buys her and her kids something warm to drink before she began shopping. Not only did she deposit a large sum of money into the woman’s accounts but she also paid her bills, bought her new clothes, her kids clothes, toys, appliances and such and it was the least Toni could do. Toni wasn’t really known for her generosity because no-one thought it was important so it was done behind closed doors; she supported, widows, orphans, lgbtq, battered woman, military families, third world countries, her own employees, search teams and so on it was the least she could do for others. Toni waved good bye to the young family who would be surprised to see all the new things at home once they got there and decided to go to a new cafe for some coffee. The coffee shop is warm and playing soft jazz when she enters and heads over to the counter for her order. While Toni waits she spots the same group from before unknowingly entered into the cafe they had so she looks them over observing them from behind her phone.

The group had grown with four girls instead of one and the same five males from before as well. The first woman (Peggy) was about Toni’s age with fair skin dark blue eyes and roughly five foot six; she wore a dark blue pencil skirt with a white blouse, navy pumps and her milk chocolate brown hair was up in a rockabilly rosie hairstyle. The second woman (Natasha) was fair skinned with bright green eyes and candy red hair rested against her shoulders in loose waves, she was taller than the first maybe the same age and about five foot seven; she wore black skinny jeans, black bondage heels, a white V-neck long sleeve and a fur lines brown leather jacket. The third woman (Laura) was maybe five foot five with straight blonde hair resting against her bust, warm brown eyes and pale skinned; she wore black leggings, brown ugg boots, an oversized white knit sweater and a burgundy infinity scarf. The final woman in the group (Sharon) was about the same height as the last girl with fair skin and a few freckles, she has light blue eyes and a short blonde bob haircut; she’s wearing dark grey jeans with a large grey sweater with a high wide neck under a black peacoat and dark brown ankle heel boots. The first man (Steve) is tall maybe six foot with fait skin and built like a greek god all muscle with baby blue eyes and blonde hair in a low fade and hard part comb over style; he’s wearing dark slim fit jeans with a white shirt under a grey hoodie with a black tighter fitting bomber jacket and light brown combat boots. The second male (Bruce) is shorter maybe five foot nine with mouse brown hair in a short messy side part style with dull brown eyes and fair skin; he wore thick black rimmed glasses, blue jeans with a rip in the right knee, brown timberland boots, a oversized grey hoodie under a big black loose bomber jacket. The third man there (Thor) was similar to the first six foot two maybe with a big muscular build and fair skin making bright blue eyes pop and long dirty blonde viking hair; he was hearing small black plugs in his ears, dark blue jeans with dark brown timberlands, a green plaid button up under a brown pull over sweater with a dark brown jefferson tradition coat. The third man (Bucky) was tall maybe six foot one with a big muscular build as well, he has fair skin with ice blue eyes and a little past the shoulder coal black hair with a messy part and tattoos peeking out from his clothes as well as black plugs in his ears; he was wearing black skinny jeans with silver chains dangling off them, black combat boots, a long black shirt under a hoodie under a black jean jacket and black leather gloves. The final guy (Clint) was roughly the same as the second in hight and build neither muscular nor unfit with fair sky blue eyes with straw blonde hair in a undercut with a messy part and fringe; he seemed to have hearing aids in, he was also wearing black timberland boots, ripped light blue loose fitting jeans, a black long sleeve under a dark grey flannel hoodie/jacket and a black baseball hat. 

They were pretty rowdy at least most of them were and finally Toni’s coffee arrives which actually means three giant coffee cups and she quickly picks one up smiling as she drinks it down in one go. With a satisfied hmph she sets down the empty cup and fans her mouth a little as her tongue peeks out between cherry red lips totally absorbed in her own world now. One down two to go Toni thinks as she picks up the next one and takes off the lid to see inside to find foamy milk and rich coffee inside the smell fills her mind as it fuels her. This ones goes down more slowly but it doesn’t take more than two minutes before its set down inside the other empty cup and the next cup is in sight. Toni could imagine the third coffee cup making a comical horrified face as she looms over it and quickly gets up and heads to the counter asking for a pen to borrow. Now pen in hand Toni draws on the cup a typical anime horrified face with arms and actions too before returning the pen and takes a picture of the cup while she cackles evilly in her mind. As if in a movie Toni’s tanned hand reaches for the cup long black knife styled manicured nails drag along the cup before its snatched up and gulped down following its fellow empty brethren in the stack of cups now standing in front of her. Satisfied Toni pops a piece of gum in her mouth and gets up dropping the empty cups in the garbage before exiting the shop immediately met with a cold wind which makes her stand rigid for half a second before she trudges down the street. Toni doesn’t know she’s being followed until she hits a chest and steps back ready to apologize when she’s met with her ex once again. 

“Toni” Ty says almost a purr really

“Tch” Toni clicks her tongue glaring as she steps back making space between them

“Now Now. Is that anyway to talk to someone” Ty teases leaning closer

“Get away from me” Toni says standing straight glaring at him

“Don’t be that way babe” Ty says brushing hair out of her face

“Stop it” Toni snaps slapping away his hand

“Huh?” Ty says his face contoured in anger 

“D-Don’t” Toni stutters she knew what that face meant 

“Scared?” Ty mocks his face back to normal now

“Hey!” Someone says and both Toni and Ty look back

“Who the fuck are you?” Ty growls bottom jaw sticking forward 

“Just a concerned citizen” Toni recognizes him from the cafe he was part of the group the shorter blonde male

“Then walk on there is nothing going on here. Is there babe?” Ty says looking down on her 

“Mind your own business” Toni snaps at both of them

“What you say” Ty says backhanding Toni making her fall to the ground

“Fucker” Toni growls one hand catching blood from her nose as she gets up stiffly

“Hey asshole” The blonde says making Ty focus on him

“Leave the girl alone” He says puffing out his chest which didn’t really matter Ty was looming over him

“Mind your own business shorty” Ty says standing full height

“Look-“ The blonde starts to say but is cut off

“Ow! Ty let go!” Toni screams as she’s pulled off her feet by her hair her own hands grabbing at his hand which is embedded in her hair

“What shorty” Ty challenges staring him down while Toni’s toes scrape the ground as she’s lifted up by her hair

“Don’t make me make you put her down” The blonde says carefully calm as he watches the scene in front of him

“Ty!” Toni yells kicking him in the shin

“Shut up” Ty growls in her ear teeth bared as he pulls her up higher by her hair

“Ah!” Toni says nails clawing at his arms tears sluggishly escape her eyes

“What can you do alone against me” Ty scoffs looking down on him

“Who said i’m alone” The blonde said as his group of friends join up behind him

“Tch” Ty clicks his tongue anger simmering just under his face showing in his eyes 

“Just you wait for me” Ty says to Toni before tossing her behind him and storming off

“Guh” Toni grunts out as her body flies through the air before its thrown to the ground and pain radiates through the left side of her body as cold seeps in

“You okay?” Someone says kneeling at her side hands feathering worried around

“I’m fine” Toni says with a bite before she manages to pull herself up to a sitting position

“Hey we just saved your butt” A girl says glaring a little at her

“I’m Clint” The blonde from earlier says

“This is Laura, Peggy, Sharon, Natasha, Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Bucky” Clint says pointing to each respectfully 

“Whatever” Toni says standing and walking away a hand in her hair rubbing gently

“Rude” Sharon says quietly as they watched her go

The group shrugs and goes about their own ways while Toni makes her way home slowly and painfully, when she’s home she slips into the tub full of hot water that hurts her as much as it soothes her. Undeterred Toni goes to bed and goes out the next the day again she wouldn’t let Ty make her hide away anymore in fear; so Toni grabs out a pair of dark blue jeggings, with tight high grey knit socks over top the pants and under her knee high bark brown leather boots and a oversized red chunky knit sweater and put her hair in loose pigtail braids and finished the look with a grey beanie. Toni walks out the door and cabs her way back to the square before she stands there hands on hips now stumped what to do, pursing her lips Toni decides to wander around. Toni had hoped that Ty would stay away for awhile but of course he didn’t because after an hour of walking around she spots him sitting on a bench dressed in his business clothes looking at his phone not yet noticing her. Toni stops and quickly turns around ducking into an alley before taking a deep breath and goes to walk by him head held high with eyes forward ignoring him. Luckily nothing happens and Toni steps into the cafe and orders a single coffee eyes down and huge bruise on her face from yesterday. Toni waits near the counter back against a wall head down and hands tucked behind her as she waits, her head hurts and so does her face. When they call out her order she takes her cup and leaves sipping it outside in the cold warming her hands on the cup slightly red from the cold air. Toni finds a spot alone and clear off part of a bench before she sits down and sets the coffee down on her lap while she tilts her head back to look at the sky which is covered in clouds as snow falls lightly. When she looks back down her hand touches her bruised cheek gently before going back to hold the cup as she takes another sip, frowning as it has suddenly lost all flavour she sighs and stands up dumping the full coffee in the garbage and trudges down the sidewalk thinking. 

“Hey baby” A guy says hitting on her walking up beside her

“Whats your name?” He asks invading her space despite her ignoring him 

“Hey” He snaps finally getting frustrated with her

“Scram” A voice says as the guy is kicked to the ground

“Yes sir” The stutters and scrambles away

“Where is my thanks?” Ty says stopping by grabbing her wrist holding it up

“When is it going to be enough?” Toni says quietly void of emotion

“When you come back to me” Ty says looking down with a tired face

“When you can do whatever you want with me while people turn a blind eye?” Toni asks looking up at him already knowing the answer 

“Of course” Ty purrs back already imagining it 

“Just leave me alone” Toni whines tiredly trying to pull her arm away

“Again? Really?” Ty says tightening the hold

“Come on” Ty says and drags her into an alley

“Let go” Toni says trying to pull away harder now eyes hard

“Listen to me you little bitch” Ty growls lowly throwing her into a wall and wraps his hand around her throat 

“Ty” Toni says one eye closed tightly as her hands try to pry his off

“You are coming home with me” He growls throwing her down to the ground hard

“Im done playing with you” Ty says as he kicks her hard in the stomach 

“Im not going back” Toni says from the ground her voice was laced with pain

Another hard kick

“No” Toni says

He stomps on her

“No” Toni says

He stomps on her head which was protected by her forearm

“No” Toni says

He lifts her up by her hair

She’s shaking with tears falling down her face

“No”

He backhands her breaking her nose

She stands on her own

“No”

He punches her hard across the face

“No”

He grabs her hair and pulls her forward slamming his knee into her stomach

“No”

She’s on her knees one hand in the snow the other wrapped around her stomach

He grabs her throat squeezing hard

“No” 

She glares back at him, arms limp by her sides a bruised and bloody mess

He looms over her barley a hair out of place as he chokes her one handed

“Let her go” A deep voice says

Ty lets go to face the stranger whose got the light to his back so Ty couldn’t see him properly

Toni falls slowly to the ground barley conscious as blood stains the snow red, her body limp as snow melts under her letting the cold water soak into her

“You better clench your teeth” The voice says and then a loud smack and Ty’s knocked out on the ground beside Toni

“Well done Doll” The voice says as Toni slips into unconsciousness 

Bucky had seen the guy pull the girl into the alley he watched from the shadows waiting before he made his move and when he did he took down the guy and knelt in front of the girl brushing the loose hair out of her face. She was unconscious by the time he slips his arms under her body and lifts her up cradling her against his chest and walks back onto the street and over to the borrowed jeep from Bruce. One hand holding her up Bucky uses the other to open the passenger side door and puts her on the seat doing up her belt before closing the door and climbing into the drivers door starting up the engine and blasting the heat. The drive back to Bucky’s apartment isn’t to long and luckily his friends all live in the same building on the same floor so with luck Bruce will be in. He parks the jeep and takes her back into his arms as he carries her limp body to the elevator and up to their floor and knocks on Bruce’s door three down from his own. Luckily for him the drop out doctor student was home but so was the rest of the gang hanging out in his apartment even so Bucky pushes past Bruce who stumbles and stutters after him. When Bucky reaches the bedroom he gently puts her down on the bed and turns to Bruce who is already grabbing what he needed to clean her up while Bucky leaves and closes the door behind him. 

“Buck what happened!?” Steve said standing up staring at him

“Picked her up” Bucky said shrugging off his jacket and boots

“Picked her up?” Laura said confused and concerned 

“Yeah in an alley” Bucky gruffed back

“What the hell happen to her?” Clint said recognizing the girl from yesterday 

“A shitty ex boyfriend apparently” Natasha said watching the door 

“Pretty much” Bucky said sitting down on a bar stool

“What happened?” Steve said shocked

“He didn’t get his way” Bucky told him

“Take about shitty” Sharon said biting her nail

“What did he want?” Thor asked his head tilted

“How things were before she left or something like that” Bucky said

“He wanted to control her, abuse her again because he got away with it once and he wants that back” Natasha explained for him

“And what did she do?” Peggy asked waiting 

“She said no” Bucky said looking back at the door

Back in the room Bruce placed everything he needed carefully on the floor before cut off her shirt and took it off, Bruce was slightly embarrassed but he didn’t have much choice and so the rest of her came off as well while he pulled the blankets up to her hips. Once she was free of her clothes Bruce began washing away the blood with a warm wet cloth and then began putting on bandages and ointment before he gets up and puts everything away throwing the blood covered cloth into the trash. Next Bruce digs into his closet and finds a long sleeve shirt and tight sweatpants which he puts on the girl before covering her completely and setting her belongings on the nightstand before he throws away her clothes and leaves the room. Out of the room Bruce uses the kitchen sink to wash his hands and sits down on the couch heavily slouching into the soft couch while he updated his friends saying she was okay but still out. It takes three hours before Toni manages to blink her eyes open or at least one of the them, the other was covered with a bandage and so was the rest of her upper body Toni thinks confused. Then she notices the different clothes and room and then she remembers someone breaking up her fight with Ty before she was knocked out. Toni sits up stiffly feeling her body protest in pain as she did so but still she moves on until she’s standing next to the bed and looks for her phone which is safe along with her keys and wallet. Toni finds the pants she is wearing has pockets so she puts her keys and wallet into them and holds her phone while she shuffles to the door her hair now sitting against her back no longer in braids. As Toni turns the door she hears voices and peeks into the room finding the group from yesterday outside and with a sigh Toni walks into the room quietly and cautiously.

“Excuse me?” Toni said her voice quiet and rough

“Hey your awake” The brown hair boy with glasses said turning to face her

“Where am I?” Toni asked her knuckles white as she gripped her phone

“Oh sorry your at my place. I’m Bruce and Bucky over there brought you here” Bruce said standing up and walking closer to her pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the other dark haired guy with long hair and a metal arm

“Thank you” Toni said still clearly confused

“How do you feel?” The red haired girl said watching her

“I’m fine” Toni said looking around

“Sorry what’s the address?” Toni asks Bruce

“Oh its 89 xxx apartments on xxxx street” Bruce said and watches as she unlocks her phone

“Excuse me” Toni said and puts the phone to her ear chewing her thumb waiting as the phone rings

“Don’t yell” Tony scolded when the someone answered and began shouting

“I’m fine” Toni said to the voice

“Really” Toni huffed

“Okay fine will you come get me?” Toni said rolling her eye

“The dress is 89 xxx apartments on xxxx street” Toni said biting her thumb nail

“I’ll wait” Toni agreed 

“Okay. Okay. Jeez I said okay” Toni snapped at the phone

“Fine” Toni said and passed her phone to Bruce

“Um” Bruce said as Toni stared him down until he took the phone

“Hello?” Bruce said and was answered 

“She’s okay” Bruce tried

“Well her right eye is swollen and blood shot, she has a gash on the left temple. She has bruises on her left jaw, around her neck, on her right wrist, her arms, all along her torso as well as a few gashes there” Bruce explained

“Okay we’ll wait with her” Bruce agreed

“Okay bye” Bruce said hanging up and passing back the phone

“Tch” Toni clicked her tongue and took back her phone annoyed 

“The hell is wrong?” Clint asked annoyed with the girl

“None of your business” Toni snapped back wincing, her hand pressed against her side

“Sit down” Bruce said pulling out a stool for her

“Please” Bruce said when she didn’t sit

“Thank you” Toni muttered as she sat down

“Who was on the phone?” Laura asked 

“A boyfriend?” Sharon asked with a smile

“No my best friend” Toni said refusing to look at anyone

“He said it will be awhile” Bruce said scratching his neck a bit

“I know he’s in Washington” Toni said turning the phone over and over in her hand

“Washington?” Thor asked confused

“He’s a Colonel for a special branch of the military” Toni said staring at the wall in front of her

“Then how can he get here so fast?” Clint pried

“He’ll take the jet” Toni said unblinking

“Jet?” Thor asked

“Yes my jet” Toni said blinking finally 

“You have a jet?!” Laura yelled in surprise

“Whats your name?” Bruce asked her sheepishly 

“Antonia Stark” Toni said and glanced at the new message on the phone

“Your a Stark?!” A few of them yelled surprised in shock

“Problem?” Toni asked an eyebrow raised

“No just surprised” Steve said holding up his hands

It takes an hour before there is a knock on the door and Bruce opens the door to see a tall maybe six foot black man standing there slim muscular build tucked under his Air Force ceremonial uniform under the black cashmere trench coat. He had a nearly shaved head and dark brown eyes; Tony had changed into some clothes one of the girls gave her so now she was wearing her own grey knitted thigh high socks with one of their oversized black sweater dress and her own boots.

“Rhodney” Toni said rushing up to the door

“Jeez Tones look at you” Rhodney said hands cupping her face his voice worried but angry

“When he come back?” Rhodney asked her deadly calm

“Two weeks ago?” Toni said trying to think her own hands on top of his

“Don’t worry Tones he’ll get his” Rhodney said as she hugged him relaxing against him

“Rhodney murder is against the law” Toni said looking up at him unimpressed

“He’ll have a big shiner next time you see him” Bucky said his own voice deep and calm

“Oh?” Rhodney said looking at the man

“Barnes over there gave him a nice love tap before he brought me here” Toni said looking at Bucky her body half turned to him

“Thank you” Rhodney said thinking

“Come on Toni lets get you home” Rhodney said wrapping his coat around her and putting his arm around her waist leading her out

The group watch them leave through the window a black SUV is outside waiting as they climb in the back and drive off. The surreal of the ordeal is wearing off and most of the group go back to their own places thinking and Bucky he goes back to his remembering the look the Colonel gave him. The memory made him smile and he remember seeing her battered in the snow still saying no despite the pain it gave her, the way she felt against him, the way the bastards face felt against his fist. She was so pretty since the first time he saw her standing against the wall waiting for someone her shopping bags at her feet. She was dressed in black tights, light blue high waisted jean short, knee high black heeled boots and an oversized thick warm hoodie to keep out the cold and the light snow that had started to fall while she was waiting. Her long curly brown sugar coloured hair was down to her waist and she wore a tan beanie on top to keep her a little warmer as well, she has chocolate brown eyes with black and gold specks in them lined by thick dark lashes, full pouty lips and tawny skin with coffee coloured freckles across her face. 

Bucky wanted to see her agin….


	2. Hello again

That night Toni shares a bed with Rhodney and they do again and again. Toni spends the next week in the lab working ignoring the world around her as she heals and begins to lose herself in it all until Rhodney drags her out to sleep and eat. Toni doesn’t leave for three weeks she goes beyond the need of her work and runs herself dry working to help people and then Rhodeny gets transferred closer to home and in now in charge of another until at SHEILD instead of in the military. Rhodney never liked a change in routine yet here he is at five am showering and getting ready for the first day in charge of a new unit in someone else’s home. After his shower Rhodney dresses in the new uniform kind of, he pulls on the navy combat pants and tucks them into his black combat boots before putting on his belt and leg gun holster. Next he moves on to a navy blue T with the SHEILD emblem on the right chest and over that he pulls on a black bomber jacket and packs his black duffel bag. Rhodney finishes at six am so with a quick check on Toni whose still sleeping he leaves the mansion and takes one of the blacked out black SUV’s and drives to work. The SHEILD base is based just outside city limited and looks modern a mix between compound and other military bases. When Rhodney gets into the building he collects his ID and Badge before he goes to one of the debrief rooms and stands looking out the window while he waits for his new unit to arrive. A stack of files sits on the long table in front of the head chair waiting for him and everyone is surprised when the new unit walks in and Rhodney is faced with the group that had picked Toni up weeks earlier. 

“Sit” Rhodney says and watches as they do so before he sits down as well

“We will begin with introductions” Rhodney says and waits 

“I’m Clint Barton twenty four. I’m deaf and an archer with spy background.” Rhodney looks the man over he’s strong and short with short blonde hair and blue eyes; he’s wearing navy camouflage pants tucked into black combat boots and a white SHEILD T tucked in.

“Natasha Romanov twenty three. I’m a spy through and through ex KGB agent.” He looks her over tall and slim but strong with short red hair and green eyes; she wears the same as Barton

“Um Bruce Banner sir. Twenty four with medical background and hacking background trained to fight sir.” When he looks him over Rhodney see’s he’s like Barton only with brown hair and glasses he’s also wearing a tan desert SHEILD uniform.  
“Thor Odinson sir. Twenty five with a soldier background and multiple weapon training.” Thor is big and strong, his hair tied up in a bun away from his face and he’s wearing a mix of the navy and tan SHIELD uniform 

“Steve Rogers sir twenty five. Soldier background with shield training.” Steve is like Thor Rhodney thinks just a little shorter with shorter hair and he’s wearing a navy SHIELD uniform.

“Sharon Carter sir twenty two. Spy and soldier background” Rhondey looks her over, she’s the same age as Toni close in height as well with short blonde hair and wearing a navy SHIELD uniform 

“Peggy Carter sir age twenty three. Soldier background and intel gathering background.” Rhodney glances at her fine, she is Sharon older sister, interesting he thinks they look every similar only sharon has brown hair and wearing a navy blue skirt with a white blouse and her ceremonial jacket with brown pumps and a forties hairstyle.

“James Barnes twenty five. Spy, soldier and weapons background former KBG POW trained by them during capture time” Rhodney members he was the one who picked Toni up, a very interesting man; He has his hair tied back and his black and gun metal arm is on display as he wears a black SHIELD T and black camouflage pants tucked into black combat boots and wears all his weapon holsters. 

“A pleasure. My name is Colonel James Rhodes, i’m twenty six with multiple military backgrounds and I will be your Captain from here on.” Rhodney says a polite smile graces his lips

“Sir?” Bruce asks his hand raised slightly

“Agent Banner” Rhodney says looking at him

“Is, Um, Is Ms. Stark alright?” He says sheepishly almost afraid to ask

“Ms.Stark has healed well thanks to you” Rhodney says a relief is clear from everyone though he notes Romaov and Barnes are more closed off

“Now then I believe you are all do in the training hall, you are all dismissed” Rhodney says and watches them before he tucks the files under his arm and explores the building

Four the next few weeks the unit adjusts to the new leader and vis versa and slowly the unit grows and winter passes while spring comes and time flies when things happen. Toni has been focusing on work and goes outside when she’s with either Happy, Pepper or Rhodney but she’s having fun and work is going well new products are made and tested the artificial limb line is finally out and helping people. So Toni decides to wait for Rhodney outside the SHEILD base sitting on one of the concrete flower planters. Toni wore a korean sexy strap skirt night dress number SD01285 with a black bomber jacket embroidered with red roses that sunk down to her elbows and made the sleeves to long for her hands. Toni also wore black fish nets, black lita heels with gold spikes on the heel and she sucked on a cherry lollipop; she lips were painted dark red and her nails were painted black while she wore gold rings and large gold hoop earrings. Toni had her hair down in long waves and her eyes were coloured a dark smoky look and she could feel eyes on her but that is what she had planned because she felt like it and because she always enjoyed riling up his places every now and then. When Toni hears a familiar voices and watches the group of people exit the building surprised Toni smiled and got up cat walking towards them her fingers gently urning the lollipop in her mouth as she smiled pretending not to see them.

“Ms.Stark?” Sharon said wide eyed as the woman passed them

“Hm?” Toni said innocently as she turned around 

“You look amazing” Thor said in a polite way which made Toni smile and look down at her outfit

“Really? Thank you Thor” Toni said meeting his eyes 

“You’re very welcome” Thor said with a smile

“Please call me Toni” Toni said holding out her hand smiling as her teeth held the stick of the candy

“Pleasure” Natasha said shaking her hand

“You work here?” Toni asked curious 

“Yeah funny enough your friend is our new captain” Clint said his eyes tracing her mindfully

“Really?! Is he working you too hard?” Toni asked eyes lighting up

“No ma’am he’s a good man” Steve said very honestly 

“Tones?” Rhondey said coming up behind her

“Hi-ya honeybear” Toni said spinning around to hug him with a big smile

“What are you doing here?” Rhodney asked her with a knowing smile

“What I can visit you at work” Toni said with big doe eyes and pout arms still around his neck

“Whatever you say kid” Rhodeny said laughing a little shaking his head

“Meanie” Toni said pouting as she detached herself from him before she smiled 

“Come on honeybear, we’re picking up Happy and Pepper before we go out” Toni said popping her sucker into his mouth before grabbing his hand and pulling him along

“Bye” Toni said waving to the group before wrapping her arms around one of Rhodney’s while he crunched on the sucker as they headed to the parking lot

“Damn thats a fine woman” Clint said watching them go

“A little fox indeed” Thor said with a knowing smile

“Come on burgers at my place” Peggy said and the group headed off to their own vehicles 

“Buck you coming?” Steve yelled and Bucky nodded going to join them tucking his phone in his pocket

“Yeah” Bucky shouted back and walked towards them watching them tease each other and with one last glance back at the pair going in the opposite direction he goes on

Bucky’s hand rested on the phone in his pocket. In his pocket the screen lights up with a new text ;

UNKNOWN NUMBER  
Hello Mr.Barnes   
Thank you for the help last time   
Are you busy next Friday?  
Toni <3


	3. Ty's in custody

That night safe at home home Bucky pulls out his phone and stares at the message before finally typing back;

JAMES BARNES  
Ms.Stark?

TONI  
I thought I said to call me Toni soldier?

JAMES BARNES  
Toni  
Why would you contact me?

TONI  
I want to know you more  
And I want to go out but all my friends are busy so I don’t have anyone to go with  
:(

JAMES BARNES   
Why me?

TONI  
Ten am sharp at the square see you then

Bucky sighs and puts down the phone and plugs in the charger before he goes to the shower confused and washes off all the days grim and changes into loose black sweatpants with his towel thrown over his shoulders on end scrubbing through his hair as he enters the kitchen. That week Bucky is dazed with some many questions buzzing around his head unable to wrap his head around this whole thing, one part of him is excited and the other thinks its a trap. Bucky tries to talk to Rhodes but there is never a chance so when Friday comes Bucky finds himself standing against a wall in the square waiting. Bucky wore black ripped tight jeans with timberland boots, a black T and a black hoodie with his hair down and hands tucked into pockets while the chains on his jeans jingled slightly with the movements. Bucky spots her first even without trying to he subconsciously searched for her; she wore her hair up in a high pony tail with crystal dangling earrings that caught the sun and her phone was in her hand. Toni was dressed casual in a pair of jean booty shorts with gold studs on the pockets with hot rod red suspenders hanging down against her legs, a black off the shoulder shirt and black ankle strap heels. 

“Hey soldier” Toni purrs delighted as he walks up to her

“Toni” Bucky says and Toni playfully rolls her eyes

“Come on, I cant go out anymore or else Rhodney looses it” Toni complained as they walked

“He has the right you know” Bucky said glancing down at the shorter woman

“I know but I don’t want him to control me anymore and that exactly whats happening” Toni says frustrated as she glares ahead of them

“How do you feel?” Bucky says changing the subject

“Better but I don’t know I just feel so frustrated” Toni sighs looking at something in a shop window

“What happened before you stuck him in jail?” Bucky asks as she continues to window shop

“He beat me within inches of my life and a neighbour called police and away he went for a year and then poof here he is again” Toni says tugging his arm as she goes into a shop

“But you don’t want help” Bucky says as she picks up a few candies

“Right but then again maybe I like my ass handed to me. My dad did it so maybe it’s a habit” Toni said shrugging as she dumps an arm full of candy on the counter to pay

“I doubt that” Bucky says as she pays

“Really?” Toni says looking at him confused as they leave

“Nobody likes getting hurt” Bucky said as she passes the bag to a bunch of kids 

“Especially someone as golden hearted as you” Bucky says watching the kids laugh and start eating the sweets

“You sure know how to sweet talk” Toni says smiling as she links arms with him

“Aint sweet talking if it obvious” Bucky says as they walk

“Be friends with James” Toni says standing in front of him determined

“Friends?” Bucky asks her one eye brow raised

“Yeah, I am not good at making them and don’t have much practice but I like you and besides someone who would knock out Ty instead of turning an eye is someone worth trying” Toni says and pouts when Bucky grins down at her amused

“Alright Doll. You got a deal” Bucky says and watches her grin happily

Toni and Bucky spend the next few hours getting to know each other more before Toni decides they should go get something to eat and takes him to a little diner for dinner. Dinner was good and as they leave Tony notices one of Ty’s old buddies watching her and she shivers catching Bucky’s attention and so he backs himself against a wall and pulls her close by her front right pocket. When Toni is close enough she wraps her arms around his neck bringing his head down so she could whisper into his ear. One of his hands rested on Toni’s lip and from where he had dipped his head Bucky’s hair cover his face enough Bucky could look around without anyone noticing.

“Whats up Doll?” Bucky says his other hand against her neck as he searches the crowd

“Justin Hammer” Toni says into his ear one foot on the toes of her shoes she feels how warm and strong he is against her

“What about ‘im?” Bucky says locating the man in question who was watching them dressed in a grey business suit

“He’s friends with Ty and is most likely watching me for him among others probably” Toni says her fingers brushing over the back of his neck and Bucky shivers at the touch

“What do you want to do?” Busy asks her as his hand on her hip slips into her back pocket

“Take me home for now then I’ll hopefully have more of a plan” Toni says as he pulls himself up and moves the arm from her pocket to around her waist

“Whatever you want” Bucky sats leading her to where he parked his bike

Bucky takes her back to the bike handing her a helmet which she put on and climbs in behind him as he puts on his own and they turns the bike on. The engines purr to life and roar as he revs them, Bucky can feel her hands wrap around him and how she pushes herself as close to his back as she could before he takes off down the street to where the address she gave him was. It takes them two hours to make it back to the mansion where Rodney was waiting at the front door when they show up and meets Toni as she climbs off the bike and hands Bucky back the helmet. With a salute from Rodney and a wave from Toni Bucky takes off home while Toni is guided back inside the large home and sat down on a couch where she tell Rodney everything that happened. After that night Toni was more careful when she went out on her own and yes she was allowed to but only so she would stop bitching about it and leaving the others alone to work but there comes a time when things need to be dealt with head own. The time comes after a few months with things going on as normal, Toni and Bucky becoming good friends and Toni even kind of getting along with the others but now she needs to go home to Ty because of a request that she couldn’t refuse. The request was one meeting alone in his home and things would end while Toni thought it was a trap she had to do it because even if he killed her she would still have won because she wasn’t going to be scared of him anymore and besides she has a new love not that the person knew of course. Toni got ready that morning with a hot shower before changing into skin coloured nylon tights, black pumps, a short black dress with a slit on the right side and a deep open back. Toni also took her black clutch and her pearl necklace with matching earrings as she entered the sent car fixing her make-up and hair which was free and down on the ride over to the mans penthouse apartment in a high class building downtown. With the drivers hand Toni gracefully steps out of the car and looks up the building before walking in head held high as she goes straight for the elevator and then up to his door. By now the message Toni sent to Rodney should have arrived Toni thinks as the door opens and Ty opens the door legging her in and following her into the living room where they sit in opposite plush chairs. Ty Toni observes is not wearing his watch or rings and is dressed in barefoot, loose black slacks and a white button down with the top few buttons undone. Ty holds a glass of whiskey in his hand which he swirls as he watches her and he could be thinking dark thoughts with the look he was giving Toni and she knew then she wouldn’t come back unscratched. 

“You look beautiful babe” Ty says but he doesn’t slur Toni notes

“You look relaxed Ty” Toni comments

“I suppose I am” He agrees his head perched atop a closed fist

“What do you want Ty?” Toni asks him her clutch on the cupboard by the door

“A deal Toni, I want a deal” Ty says smiling viciously at her

“What kind of deal?” Toni asks him as her phone rings from across the room nearly unheard

“Come back to me babe” Ty says taking a drink of his whiskey

“No. I will never come back in anyway” Toni says closing her eyes and shaking her no

“I thought you’d say that” Ty says dryly and downs the rest of his drink

“Your deal?” Toni asks as he set the empty glass on the table

A glass coffee table

“Let me have my way with you one last time” Ty says as he licks his lips darkly 

“Name something else” Toni says unblinking

“That’s the deal babe” Ty says standing up and fixes his shirt by rolling up his sleeves

Her phone rings again

“Thats not happening Ty” Toni says watching him tiredly 

“Then the game will go on. I have always loved the chase you know” Ty says darkly

Toni remembers him chasing her down and dragging her back over and over before he got bored of that and switched to another sadistic game of his.

Her phone rings

“You do, but I am not playing anymore Ty” Toni says sighing

“No?” Ty asks her mocking

“I never was and you knew that but what have I wanted ever mattered to you” Toni says as she stands and dusts her skirt off

“Then hard ball it is” Ty says as he grins feral 

Toni doesn’t have time to react before he pushes her back into her chair with enough force to push the chair back a few inches and then prowess over her cracking his knuckles as Toni stares back unwilling. Ty then grabs her arm yanking her up and she slaps him hard enough he lets go and she puts the glass coffee table between them as she fixes her dress. Ty rubs the red spot on his face before he lashes out grabbing her and slamming her through the glass coffee table enough to shatter the glass which cuts at her arms and face. The glass leaves small tears in her dress as Ty uses her hair to pull her out of the glass and toss her aside, Toni lands hard on the ground and groans but when Ty stalks close enough she uses her heel to stab into his chest giving her enough time to crawl away a few feet. Toni stands despite the pain and then she back on the ground while he punches and kicks her before she scratches him in the eye making him yell and rear back enough for her to push him away. Toni cant get away though he holds her ankle and drags her closer before he begins ripping her tights and her shoes are thrown away and she fights off his hands as he reaches for her hair and dress. Ty finally gets angry enough and takes her hair so he can slam her head into the ground rapidly until she’s dazed and unable to fight back as he climbs on top of her and grabs hold of her dress near the chest lifting her up slightly. As soon as she’s slightly held above the ground head tipped back, arms limp by her sides the door is broken down as people swarm into the room gun up and wearing protective gear with SHEILD in big bold letters. 

“Tiberius Stone get your hands up wear I can see them” Natasha demands loudly he gun trailed on him

“Slowly” Clint said his own trailed on the man

“Rhodes” Ty growls when he sees the man enter the room without a gun

“Stone” Rodney growls back as he glances over at Toni

“Hands up” Sharon says strongly 

“Off now” Peggy says and Ty finally puts his hands up letting Toni slip back to the floor

“Lets go” Steve says roughly pulling Ty off her and onto the ground

“Took you long enough” Toni says broken and quietly but still she’s smirking

“Traffic can you believe it” Rodney says and Toni laughs

“Get him out of here before I do something” Rodney says and they leave with him

“Leave the big bad wolf at home?” Toni asks as he kneels next to her brushing hair out of her face

“I have a little more self control apparently” Rodney says before he slips his arms under her 

“Gentle” Toni says trying not to cry out in pain

“You did good kid” Rodney says and Toni slips into unconsciousness 

Rodney carries her down to the ambulance which takes her to the hospital while he watches the team put Ty into a police car and send him back to base where he can be dealt with properly. Rodney sends them back to base to clean up and then join him for a debrief before he pulls out his phone and types a message and climbs into his own vehicle and drives back.

COL.RHODES  
Got her back  
Ex in custody  
Toni in route to hospital 

JAMES BARNES  
Good  
Thats good  
Good work

COL.RHODES  
Go see her

JAMES BARNES  
Aren’t I supposed to stay here?  
Where I cant hurt anybody?

COL.RHODES  
I almost broke  
just a little better at self control

COL.RHODES  
Go Barnes


	4. A new deal

Bucky didn’t need to be told twice as he raced through the halls to the garage and jumped on his bike with no helmet he drove off breaking every single speed law as he rushed to the hospital. Bucky was wearing black combat boots with black camouflage pants tucked in, he also was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a turtle neck like top only it went up and over the lower part of his face hiding his mouth and nose. The top also had the left sleeve removed to show the metal arm that it would have hidden, he was still all his weapon holsters and his long hair was blown back in the wind as he raced to her. When Bucky finally reaches the hospital he parks in the nearest spot before jumping off the bike and rushing into the hospital towards the room Rhodes had given him. Rodney had learned early into the friendship that they were crushing on each other and while Toni was more of a gossip but still private when it came to things; it was kind of easy to piece it together, The pictures of him on her phone, the emojis next to his name, the smile she would when they talked, the way she came to SHEILD more often for a glimpse. Toni didn’t want to rush things and make her feelings known because she didn’t want another ruined friendship, or rushing into something that would hurt, she didn’t want to chase him off and she wanted to know it was real. As for Barnes it was a little harder since the man was so closed off but just watching and waiting and then the hints started rolling and a crush was able to be seen. For Barnes it was the possessiveness he seemed to have for her, the way he lets her play around with him, the way he always used old sweet names like Darling and Doll. The way Barnes would let her fix the arm, the way he cleaned his weapons changed too, the way he watched the streets when he was with her; just stuff like that and besides Barnes knew the way to have any sort of relationship with Toni was to clear things up with Rodney and that meant a lot in the long run. 

When Bucky reaches the door he takes a deep breath and hooks a finger in the mask and tugs it down until it settles against his neck and enters the door quietly finding her laying the bed. The white sheet were pulled up to her chest but her arms were out and he could see the black and blue bruises which almost hid the cuts. There is an IV attached to her arm and her hair is pulled back showing the blue hospital gown she was wearing. Her arms are dotted with white bandages and her neck is wrapped in more white bandages, from there his eyes travel p to her face were butterfly bandages cover cuts and her left eye is hidden behind a white bandage which is also on her jaw covering another bruise. Toni is wearing an oxygen mask which fogs with each breath she takes, Bucky slumps into a chair beside the bed and leans his head down so is rested next to her leg on the bed while he watched her sleep. Bucky ends up falling asleep around ten that night one hand carefully under hers while his head rests against her leg, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. It’s a gently touch thats barely there that wakes him up, thin delicate fingers card through the loose pieces of hair against his face that have slipped out of the ponytail. Bucky opens his eyes and ice blue meets tawny gold eyes, her eyes crinkle a little as she smiles at him and Bucky for the life of him just kind laughs softly as he reaches up with his right flesh hand and lays his hand on top of her head his thumb rubbing gentle circles against her temple. Bucky leaves later that day to go home, shower and change before meets up with the rest of the unit and hang out which is when they find out about the young love that is blossoming yet has been untold by either. Toni heals slowly over the next month and a half and her days are full of work from her tablet and visitors who come to visit some of whom are lawyers with case files and such. 

When Toni gets released from the hospital she put on the clothes Pepper brought her which was a pair of high waisted ripped jean shirts with a black sweater crop top which were both very comfortable but also a little sexy in a way. Toni dressed toes on the floral lita heels and puts her hair in loose pigtails before leaving the room and goes down to the lobby to sign out. A warm gust of wind greets her as she exits the doors and so does another nice surprise as well because there is Bucky leaning against his bike smoking a cigarette. Bucky wore black jeans with rips on the knees and a white tee shirt under a black leather jacket; he notices her and looks up giving her a smile as she gets closer to him. He takes Toni like a man dying of thirst looking at a cold water bottle and Toni feels pride burn in her with the way he reacts when he sees her but Toni’s just as mad when she eats him up with her eyes. Toni steps closer until they are almost touching chest touching chest with her hands clasped lightly behind her back as she looks up at with a small smirk on her lips. Bucky looks down at her taking a long drag of his cigarette looking void of most emotion but his eyes danced with amusement and love.

“Hi-ya soldier” Toni purrs

“Looking good Doll” Bucky says smirking as he drops the cigarette and stomps it out

“Really?” Toni asks him brushing their chest together

“Yeah” Bucky says as his eyes wonder her form

“James” Toni nearly purrs in bliss as his fingers run up there thighs teasing stopping just under her shorts

“Need a ride?” Bucky asks smirking as he looks a finger under the hem on her right short leg skimming it around to the front

‘Oh yes please” Toni says as her hands wonder up his body until they rested on his shoulders

“Here” Bucky said with a small laugh as he put the helmet on her suddenly

“Funny” Toni deadpanned as he climbed onto his bike and put on his own helmet

“Getting on?” Bucky asks and Toni gets on getting as close as she could before wrapping her arms around him while they sped out

The pair make their way back to Toni’s place which was empty as the few people did live with her were all working and of course Rodney was spending every minute at the SHEILD base watching Ty. Toni leads him inside and sets him down on the couch while she goes to grab some coffee for the both of them. Bucky waits watching her go into the kitchen and looks around, the place is different from what he thought it would but he was picturing your general mansion from movies and such but this wasn’t one. Toni’s home was open and covered in tall windows letting in so much natural light that she didn’t need to turn on the other lights. Outside the windows was a lush garden with a pool and flower garden, there aren’t any servants in the place and it was all warm tones with cozy modern like furniture. The odd part for some reason was it looked like a place you would find in a middle class families living room; it has pictures everywhere with blankets off all kinds thrown around, pillows and game consoles thrown around the room. Movies and other random items cluttered the room a little making it look like a home not some rich persons mansion which was really relaxing Bucky finds as slumps into the soft couch more. Bucky looks at the picture getting up from the couch as he looks at them all smiling faintly as he sees them up close. Toni and her mother clutters one of the shelves from her birth to the night they died, Toni’s father was scratched or cut out of most of them, Her butter and his wife were on another shelf from when she was little until they passed as well. Another shelf was probably for when she was with Ty because she was alone in the photos with varying injuries and she only smiled in a few, the rest of the photos were with her friends doing all sorts of things from traveling to parties to movie nights. Bucky was surprised to find a couple of him and Toni as well partly hidden by the other pictures but there are also newspaper clippings, childhood drawings, trophies and other things like that.

“Interesting?” Toni asked coming back in with two coffee mugs

“Yeah” Bucky said absent minded 

“I guess you saw the Ty phots” Toni said setting the mugs down to join him

“I did. Any reason for them?” Bucky says glancing down to her

“A reminded really besides what cant kill me such does make me stronger” Toni says looking at one of the pictures where she is in a hospital room

“Aint that the truth” Bucky agrees his metal shoulder flares with phantom pain

“Hey James?” Toni asks him

“Yeah Doll” Bucky says looking at her

“Lets watch a movie” Toni says smiling even if it was a little forced

Bucky doesn’t say anything as he follows her back to the couch and they put on a movie while they sat drinking their coffee. Bucky leaves later that night and Toni closes the door behind him before putting the cups in the sink and going back to her room where she flops down onto the bed. After a few minutes of laying there Toni gets up and changes into some pyjamas before crawling back into bed and sleeping. That night her dreams are kind, Bucky and Rodney always set in to save her when she cant do it herself and surprisingly that keeps the nightmares at bed. Toni sleeps about seven hours before she gets up unable to sleep anymore and heads down to the workshop pulling up designs and working on them before sending them to Pepper. At about nine am Toni showers and changes into a white twister long sleeve crop top, a pale nude leather pencil skirt, with gold thin bracelets with matching necklace and earrings and inches the look with nude suede criss cross start burberry sandals. Grabbing a nude clutch Toni gets into the sent car which drivers to her SI’s New York building; while she waits on the drive Toni checks her phone and instagrams her outfit which she does a lot. Toni likes being on social media being an inspiration and of course she wants to show how she looks despite everything that has happened recently because look at her she’s fresh out of the hospital and looks amazing refusing to hide she works instead to make it easier for others. When they reach the building the driver opens her her door and luckily Toni’s wearing her dior rose gold mirrored sunglasses because the camera flashes are annoyingly bright. One of the security guards posted outside the building guides her inside moving paparazzi out of the way so she could enter the building. Inside Toni pushes the sunglasses into her hair and waves hello to the front desk staff before getting in the elevator which takes her up to the top floor where Pepper was situated along with the meeting rooms for very important meeting. 

Toni doesn’t bother knocking on the oak door with CEO in a gold plaque on it as she enters the room where Pepper is on the phone. Pepper is a little shocked to see her but smiles and waves back as Toni sits in one of the chair for clients and waits for Pepper to finish her call. When Pepper finishes the call Toni begins discussing business with her and they form new contract with new people to be done later one of which is with SHEILD. SHEILD was a good investment and Toni wasn’t about to let Rodney be venerable without her help so she was willing to make a deal for tech, weapons and defence gear for a small part in the running of the department and form a new unit for helping people out of bad situations. SHEILD would sign both Toni and Pepper knew because it was too good of a deal to pass up, with business over Toni goes to check on the other areas of SI making sure everything is running smoothly and everyone is happy. It’s lunch when Toni finishes her work at SI and takes a cab to a good lunch spot a bit expensive but this was Toni so no worries. Lunch finished Toni decides to head to SHEILD for a meeting over the contract Toni is overing along with the deal and never let it say that Pepper doesn’t work quick. On the ride over Toni touches up her make up before she gets out of the cab and enters the building checking in at the desk and sitting in one of the chairs waiting for someone to take her to her meeting. Toni is just as surprised as Laura when she comes to collect the VIP client to take back to the director; Laura looks good Toni notes, her blonde hair was put in a tight ponytail while she wore a black body con dress that ended at her knees under a black blazer and black stiletto heels. 

“Ms.Strak?!” Laura said surprised nearly dropping the files she was holding

“Laura? Hi, I didn’t know you worked here” Toni said smiling at her surprised

“Yeah kind of” Laura said sheepishly 

“Kind of?” Toni asked as Laura led the way to the elevators

“I’m the directors secretary” Laura said pushing the button for the directors floor

“Thats pretty important” Toni said watching the numbers change

“Really?” Laura asked obviously she wasn’t seen as important by others

“Of course it is. I even made my assistant CEO of my company” Toni told her with a grin

“Why!?” Laura said shocked at the woman beside her

“Because I needed her and I trust her to run my company better than I could at the time” Toni said as the bell pinged and the doors opened

“Don’t put yourself done Laura” Toni said as she walked into the directors office

“I hope your not trying to steal my big Ms.Stark” The director said a slight tease in his voice

“Wouldn’t think of it Nick” Toni said grinning as she sat down in one of the chairs

“What can I do for you Toni?” Director Fury asked her pushing the contact towards her

“It’s what I can do for you Nick” Toni grinned as Nick raised an eyebrow

“I’m sure you have read the contract Pepper faxed you” Toni said leafing through the stack of papers on his desk

“I have” Nick said watching her with his eye the other hidden behind an eyepatch

“Then you know what I want and what I can give you” Toni said clapping her hands over her crossed legs

“I do. Why now?” Nick asks her already most likely knowing the answer 

“Rodney is here now and he likes his new unit, and besides this deal is long over do” Toni says handing him a pen with a cheshire grin

“You got yourself a deal Ms.Stark” Nick says with a smirk as he signs the contact

“Good things come to those who wait” Toni says as she signs the contract and leaves his office

“Clever girl” Nick says quietly as he watches her leave most likely texting Pepper the deal is done

As Nick watches her go his mind flashes back to when he first met her when she was eleven a year into her butlers care and already a genius in many areas. The small girl with big brown curls tied in pigtails skipping by holding a pencil in one hand and a drawing in the other; wearing red dirty sneakers and jean overall short over a black tee becomes a twenty years old woman beautiful beyond words and too smart for her own good. 

“You’ve grown up well” Nick said as he turns back to the papers on his desk picking up a pen and begins working while her figures disappears.


	5. A titan

Toni enters the elevator and leans against the rail while she checks her phone while the ride goes down the the ground floor where Pepper has a car waiting for her. Pepper was glad the deal went through but now she needs Toni to play hard ball with a client whose breaking contract rules and has gone under ground to find people to try to keep SI back with fear. Pepper would go herself but this was something only Toni could handle but Pepper did think to get Rodney and his unit on board. Toni puts her sunglasses back on as she exits the elevator and cat walks out the building to where Rodney and the others were waiting with two blacked out black SUV’s.

“Hey Tones” Rodney says feeling her aura darker than usual

“Get in honeybear mamas got a naughty boy to take care of” Toni says as she climbs into on of the SUV

“You heard the woman roll out!” Rodney says and they climb into the SUV’s and drive off

“Where to Ms.Stark?” The driver asks as they exit the parking lot

“Grimlot’s” Toni says with Rodney on one side while Barnes is on the other and Natasha is in the passenger seat

The drive is quiet and takes roughly an hour to get to the big glass building, they stop outside the front doors and the group is suited up in tactical gear. Toni held a lot of power and she could e scare when she needed to be and right now she was because this man was cheating and by doing so he was cheating innocent defenceless people. Once parked the group exits the vehicles with Rodney helping Toni out while she leaves her sunglasses and clutch in the parked SUV with the driver.

“Ms.Stark” The women at the desk greet heads bowed

“Ma’am I’m gonna need-“ One of the security guards say but gets cut off

“Move” Toni says deadly calm and the men scramble away from her

“Take me to Grimlot” Toni said yanking an employ in line by his shirt collar 

“Yes ma’am” He squeaks as the elevator opens

They cram into the elevator as the employ shakily presses the right floor button and waits shaking with a group of armed men and women while he’s held my his collar like a misbehaving kitty. The employ sneaks a glance at the woman holding him in place, she’s the same height as him and stone faced with cold eyes and power is flowing out of her in dark waves. He gulps as the doors open showing an open office floor with glass walls and the woman at the desk makes eyes contact with him before she quickly runs to the stairs followed by the other employees. The group except Rodney shifted uncomfortable by the power she was emitting and the way the employees ran at the sight of her but then again she was a business woman first and she was know to be as kind as she was scary but still she’s different from normal. Stepping out of the elevator Toni tosses the man aside who quickly scrambles away while she stalks down the hall like a lioness stalking her prey and really whats the difference.

“Stark!?” The man at the desk yells surprised as he stands up in shock

“Hello Sven” Toni purrs darkly blank faced

“How can I help you?” He says while the armed men by him go on guard 

“I’m sure you know” Toni says sitting down in a chair legs crossed and arms resting on the chairs arms

“I don’t believe I do” Sven says as he sits back down trying to look confused

“Don’t lie to me” Toni growls glaring at him

“I’m not” Sven toys to lie while his men shift

“You little fucks sit down” Toni says standing up and the men quickly tense but don’t sit down

“Leave my men alone” Sven growls at her

“Watch your tone boy” Toni says standing at full high so she was looking down on him

“I don’t need to listen to a little girl throwing a temper tantrum ” Sven says darkly standing so he could look down on her

“You broke the deal first Sven. And this is not a temper temper tantrum, this is” Toni said as she slipped everything off his desk throwing it to the ground and standing on it so she was towering over him

“You little bitch” Sven growls fists shaking

“The deal is off Mr.Grimlot and you’ll be hearing from my lawyers and the press because i’m dragging you into the pits of hell before I crush you and your company into dust” Toni said darkly giving him a thumb across her throat before she stares him down to the point where he slumps into his chair defeated

“I suggest next time you follow the rules, no one likes someone who colours outside the lines” Toni chides him as she jumps down and the men who were once waiting on their boss now stood by hands up

“We’re done here” Toni says leaving the office and walking to the elevator

They take it back down to the ground floor and in shock the group doesn’t do to much but follow knowing that later they would talk to Rhodes about tis but they did kind of expect it so it was too far off. The shock came from knowing someone who was beaten black and blue and didn’t seem strong to someone who made grown men scurry away at the sight of her coming. That just proved that she wasn’t really angry when Ty hurt her because that would have never happened but then again she was alone and as strong as she was Ty easily over powered her. Toni drops them off before she goes home and showers climbing out of her clothes and then she sits heavily in an arm chair flipping on the TV and turning to the news. She watches a glass of scotch in her hand as she watches the aftermath plays out live in front of her while she sits and thinks sipping her scotch, a slow smile graces her lips in satisfaction.

TONI STARKS STRIKES AGAIN  
Antonia Stark confronts Sven Grimlot with evidence of scamming and cheating breaking their contract bonds

MERCHANT OF DEATH CLAIMS ANOTHER COMPANY  
Antonia Stark AKA Merchant Of Death deals personally with Grimlot company with rumours of breaking contract rules and swallows the company whole

DEALS WITH THE DEVIL?  
Toni Stark makes a bad deal? Grimlot company ruined after a dispute with Stark Industries

GRIMLOT GOES UNDER  
Grimlot company ruined as evidence of cheating and broken contract rules with Stark Industries surfaces 

GRIMLOT EXPOSED  
There is no hope of recovery for Grimlot company after they are exposed by unknown sources 

FAMILIES CAUGHT IN THE DEBUT COMPENSATED BY Stark Industries   
Families cheated and ruined by the cheating and backlash from Grimlot company are compensated and helped by Stark Industries in light of the news of families in need

SHE DEVIL?  
Toni Stark the she devil? Is Toni Stark the devil in hiding as she destroys another company and the families of the employees working for Grimlot

WHO IS TONI STARK?  
Which is the real Toni Stark? Battered ex-girlfriend of Tiberius Stone with a long history of abuse by people including her own father Or Powerful business woman who is taking over the world one helping hand at a time


	6. First date

When Toni wakes up the next morning she feels like a new woman and so she showers before getting dressed into a white plain condole belt backless V-neck sexy midi dress with a pair of cream pumps. To go with her outfit Toni puts her hair half up and adds a diamond necklace with crystals dangling earrings. Toni grabs a matching clutch before she climbs into a car waiting for her and while she’s driven to SHIELD Toni puts her things away in her clutch. Soft make-up with light neutral colours finishes the look as she watches the scenery around her fly past almost bored watching out the window as they drive. The headlines weren’t anything new and somehow they didn’t matter anymore, she is tired of reading them and seeing what people think she is and ignoring the facts most of the time. The car stops outside the base and Toni gets out and walks up to the building entering the doors she notices eyes wonder to her as she walks further into the building and into the elevator. As the steel doors close Toni smiles as she pushes the button for the directors floor and waits until the doors open and she walks over to his office door and knocks before entering the office.

“So busy” Toni chides as she closes the door behind her

“Comes with the job, you understand” Nick says glancing up from his papers at her before focusing back on them

“That I do” Toni sighs as she sits down in a chair

“What do you need?” Nick asks her as he signs another paper

“I want to borrow Laura and Rodney’s unit” Toni tells him

“Oh?” Nick says looking up at her giving her his attention

“Just for the day” Toni says

“What for?” Nick asks her curious

“I want to take them to dinner?” Toni says suddenly confused

“Dinner?” Nick asks an eyebrow raised

“Yeah, sure, dinner” Toni says nodding

“You don’t know what you want” Nick says and she huffs

“I don’t okay, I don’t know how to do this” Toni sighs crossing her arms

“You want to be friends with them” Nick says and watches her squirm

“I don’t know” Toni says looking down at her black long nails

“Sure, take them” Nick says and returnes to the papers

Toni nods and leaves the room closing the door behind her before she looks around for Laura who is just about to enter the elevator, Toni quickly enters with her and pushes a button.

“Hey Laura come with me for a bit” Toni says as the doors close 

“Hi Toni and um i’m working right now so I cant” Laura says almost a little disappointed

“It’s okay I already got permission to take you out” Toni says as they leave the elevator and walk to where the rest of the group was in a meeting for updates

“Oh okay” Laura says smiling at her

“Hi honeybear” Toni says as she walks in smiling with a grinning Laura on her heels

“Tones?” Rodney says looking at her confused 

“Go get changed the lot of you and meet me outside” Toni says before leaving them stunned

Toni takes Laura to the front desk and they pass her a bag which she hands to Laura and instructs her to change into this and come meet her back here, confused Laura takes the bag to go change. When Laura comes back she’s wearing a light blue A-line halter dress which ended above her knees and a pair of pale blue platform heels. Laura is smiling down at the dress and shoes when the rest of the group walked in wearing the clothes snuck into the change rooms for them. Peggy came out wearing a pair of tan and cork wedges and a blush pink flow midi skirt with buttons up the front of it and a dark grey tee tucked in. Sharon was dressed in a white chic freely backless skater dress and a pair of tan T-strap heels and Natasha beside her wearing a short black leather mini skirt with a tight fitting black halter drop top and a pair of black bondage heels. As for the men Steve was wearing tan dress slacks with light brown formal oxford shoes and a white button up the the sleeves rolled down and the top button undone. Rodney was dressed in a tan short sleeve button up with dark brown dress slacks with a pair of dark dress boot, Clint was dressed in light blue dress shorts with a cream coloured short sleeve dress shirt and a pair of tan desert dress boots. Bruce was wearing light khaki pants with a cream dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of brown wing tip dress shoes, as for Thor he was wearing dark brown dress slacks with a white button up with the sleeves rolled down a pair of dark desert dress boots. Bucky was the last one to emerge and true to his natural Toni got him all black and kept to his own personal style comfort zone, so Bucky came out wearing a pair of black jeans and a black button up with the top button undone and tucked in while he was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and he also was wearing a pair of black work boots. 

“Perfect” Toni said beaming at them

“Thanks Toni” Laura said smoothing out her dress

“It’s nothing now then we are off to dinner” Toni said clapping her hands together

Toni leads them outside to where the limo was waiting for them, Toni gets in last after making sure everyone is in before climbing in herself and closing the door as the driver drives off already knowing where to go. The limo stops a little later in front of a very fancy hotel and restaurant very the restaurant is up on the top floor so it had an amazing view of the city. During the ride everyone got more acquainted and followed Toni out of the limo and into the elevator while they kept chatting until the doors opened and man was waiting for them.

“Ms.Stark it’s always a pleasure to see you again” He said nodding his head dressed in black tie

“Thank you Liam” Toni said as he leads them to the table

“I will be back in a moment my lady” Liam said before he disappears somewhere else in the restaurant 

“Wow this view is amazing” Bruce said looking out the window as they sat down

“I’m glad you like it” Toni said smiling

“Ms.Stark someone is on the phone for you” Liam said appearing out of nowhere 

“I’ll be back” Toni says as she gets up to follow the man

“I am speechless” Laura says in awe

“This is crazy” Clint says shaking his head

“Are you sure this is okay?” Steve asks Rodney

“Of course it is besides Toni doesn’t usually take no for an answer” Rodney says to him

“Toni treats her friends well I assume” Thor said looking around

“Yes she does. But today is about celebrating and getting to know each other” Rodney says sipping his water

“Celebrating?” Peggy asks

“Getting to know each other?” Sharon asks

“Mm celebrating a new job and meeting new friends” Rodney says 

“Sorry about that” Toni says sitting back down beside Rodney

“No worries” Natasha said with a smile

“Can I get anyone something to drink?” Liam asks the group as he places down menus 

“Toni why don’t you order for them” Rodney says knowing they would be lost

“Is that alright?” Toni asks as Liam appears by her side

“Please” Clint said relieved 

“Then a bottle of xxx” Toni says and with a nod Liam is gone again

As drinks arrive everyone orders their meals as chat as they wait drinking from their glasses as the night goes on soon the sun starts to set and with things paid for the group enters the elevator once again. Toni has the driver take the group back home while she and Rodney take another car back to the mansion where they change and go to their separate rooms to sleep that night. As Toni begins falling asleep she texts Bucky to see when he is free next which turns out to be next saturday so Toni asks him out. Bucky agrees but he’s the one who chooses the date and that it would be low key like any other time they hung out, Toni agrees as she smiles and that night she dreams of him and her. Bucky gets home and changes right away as he showers before going back to his room and pulling on a loose pair of sweatpants and checks his phone. Toni has texted him and so he opens the message and agrees to the date but he has one condition he gets to choose the date and he wants it to be like any other time they have hung out. Bucky doesn’t like Toni for her money and Bucky doesn’t want to take advantage of that so he wants to romance her the right way, his own way with her money or influence, let her relax and not worry about the voices in her head telling her that all she’s good for is her money. When he sees that she says yes he starts to think about what they should do next saturday while he falls asleep on the bed with his hair still wet and towel around his shoulders. Toni is bouncing on the clouds the following weeks excited for her fist date with Bucky, Rodney and Pepper are stuck listening to her gush about him. Toni goes through seven outfits before she finally decides on a pair of jean daisy dukes with suspenders that hung down by her legs and a black long sleeve hoodie crop top with the word ‘Soldier’ written across it in big white letters. Toni throws her hair up in a loose high ponytail and puts on her large gold hoop earrings before she slips on her taupe suede lita platform boots and tying up the laces. Toni then tucks her phone and wallet into her pockets and waits outside for her cab to come which she takes down the square where she and Bucky were meeting. Toni spots him leaning against his motorcycle smoking a cigarette, he’s cut his hair now in long messy curls with a low drop fade and a fringe. You can see more of his tattoos all black and white, Bucky’s wearing black ripped jeans with silver chains hanging off them and a slightly loose black tee and black combat boots. His metal arm is on display and so are his tattoos crawling up his right hands starting at the finger then disappearing beneath his shirt and crawls part way up his neck. 

“Hey soldier” Toni purrs as she walks up to him

“That for me?” Bucky asks as he pulls her top a bit

“You like it?” Toni purrs grinning like a cheshire cat

“Gotta say I do” Bucky sats stomping out the butt of his smoke

“So what are we doing?” Toni asks him as they stand nearly chest to chest

“How ‘bout a drive” Bucky says smirking down at her 

Toni smirks as he hands her a helmet and climbs on while Toni watches him with barley hidden hungry eyes before she puts on her helmet and climbs on behind him as he pulls on his own helmet. Toni’s a good looking woman every with her short stature Toni is built like the perfect body type in many peoples eyes with big hips and ass, a skinny waist and big boobs. Toni gets as close as she ran wrapping arms around his waist as Bucky starts the engine and they drive off heading for the outskirts of town. Bucky can feel her pressed against him a warm weight at his back as they ride through the city, they’re at a red light when Toni sit back a bit stretching her arms over her head. Bucky can feel her shirt rise a little before she wraps her arms around him again pressing back into him until there is no space between them. He nearly misses the light change because she distracts him by just being there but he quickly drives again until they find themselves outside New York in the fresh air and forests. Bucky parks the bike and they climb off putting the helmets on the seat as they stretch a bit looking over the secluded spot.

“This amazing” Toni says looking around 

“A better view than a bustling city” Bucky says his eyes trail her

“Yeah?” Toni asks an eye raised in amusement as she faces him

“Yeah” Bucky says letting his eyes roam across her body

“Carefully Barnes or I might start to think about yours roaming instead of your eyes” Toni teases him as she drags her tongue across her bottom lip

“Cant have that” Bucky says walking towards her

“No” Toni says pouting a bit batting her lashes

“That would be dangerous” Bucky says as soon as he’s in arms reach of her and stops

“I’m sure” Toni agrees taking a step towards him

Bucky’s fingers gently tug at the suspenders on her shorts as Toni stretches her arms above her head making her shirt raise more than before because now it showed a sliver of her black lacy bra underneath. Bucky uses his grip on the fabric to pull her gently against him so that they are touching chest to chest as Toni wraps her arms gently around his neck. Their foreheads touch as Bucky slides his hands into her back pockets and she lazily drags her nails against the nape of his neck. Theres no space between their bodies as Toni brushes her nose against Bucky’s, both have their eyes closed as the sun sets behind them casting them into shadows.

“Kiss me”


End file.
